


Jay White One Shots

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Collections of One Shots featuring Jay White of Bullet ClubOngoing collection so make sure to bookmarkRead the notes at the beginning of each chapter as they contain the tags/warnings for that specific chapter





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Oral sex, language, smut, sexual content

Zara slowly awoke, the soft stroking of Jay’s hand along her back bringing her back to the land of the living. 

“Morning” she mumbled sleepily into Jay’s chest, tickling him with her breath.

“Morning.” He replied inhaling the sweet scent of his girl through her hair. When she shifted and her knee pressed against his raging morning wood he hissed making her giggle. 

“Oh is that funny little one.” Jay said pushing her onto her back and pouncing on her. She gave a playful shriek grinning mischievously up at him. Tenderly he reached down and stroked the side of her neck looking over the bruising he had left on her pale skin from his teeth. He brought his face to hers kissing her on the lips nipping at the full bottom one with his teeth. Zara opened her mouth granting him access allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. 

She was startled as Jay rolled them over settling her on top of him without breaking the kiss. The scent of her arousal filled the air as Jay grabbed her hips sliding her down his body to slide along his straining cock. She shivered as his heat caressed her sliding through the slickness of her folds and placed her hands on his chest to steady herself. With a teasing smile Zara lifted herself up allowing Jay to guide his dick into her until she was seated completely on him. She moaned as she was filled and stretched by his thickness before she began rocking her hips steadily back and forth, up and down. 

Jay grabbed her hands and intertwined them with his, giving her leverage to rock her body on his as Jay thrust his hips up to meet her movements. It wasn’t long before Zara felt the familiar burn in her stomach signaling her approaching orgasm. As she bucked against Jay her mouth opened in a silent cry as she came.

Before she could even begin to recover Jay lifted her up effortlessly placing her so she was straddling his face. With a deep breath he inhaled her delicious scent before diving in with his tongue happily lapping up the juices dripping from her pussy. Sensitive from her orgasm Zara’s thighs shook as Jay tormented her, hands gripping the headboard as she tried to keep from collapsing on him as he licked her from front to back, stopping only to suck and nibble at her clit. Soon she found herself grinding down on his tongue as she felt another orgasm fast approaching. She screamed as she came, shaking as Jay lapped deeply inside her to get all of her juices. 

Pulling her off his face, Jay pulled her down pressing her lips to his as he dove his tongue into her mouth until Zara pushed away from him and scooted herself down Jay’s body.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jay asked in amusement, watching her retreat. 

“I want to taste you.” Zara told him licking down his toned abdomen as she settled herself between his knees. With a smirk she gave him a long lick from base to tip smiling as his eyes closed in pleasure.

Zara wasted no time in pleasuring her man, licking and sucking and teasing his length before sliding him into her mouth and rocking him back and forth down her throat. He groaned as her throat muscles contracted against him and her tongue pressed along his slit. 

“Shit, baby, yeah just like that.” Jay moaned hands reaching up to grab the headboard as she took him deep into her throat, the muscles squeezing his cock making his cum erupt. Zara looked up at Jay from hooded eyes, loving watching him come undone under her ministrations. She held him in the back of her throat breathing evenly as he contracted, thick spurts of cum shooting into her mouth as she swallowed. Once his stream stopped she slowly sucked him out of her mouth giving one last lick over his slit before pulling him out of her mouth. 

Jay grinned at her yanking her up to lay across his chest. 

“Now that is the way to wake up.” He proclaimed kissing the top of her head.


	2. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OFC meets Jay on an airplane and thanks him for his help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hand job, brief oral sex, semi-public sexual contact

Moments like these made me curse my petite stature. Usually it wasn’t a big deal and I worked around my height disadvantage, but at the moment I was muttering under my breath and straining on my tiptoes as I tried to push my carryon bag into the overhead compartment. I was considering standing on the arm rest of the chair in front of me when a warm body stepped into my personal bubble. 

“Let me help you with that.” 

The chastisement I was about to lay on him for invading my personal space never left my lips as I looked over my shoulder at the owner of the voice. My heart pounded as I realized it was none other than Jay White, the Jay White I was flying to Japan just for the chance to watch him in the ring live. 

“Switchblade,” I breathed flushing pink when his lip jumped in a smirk and he inclined his head. 

“Jay.” He said closing the overhead bin. “And you are?” 

“Kinsey.” I told him as we shuffled out of the airplane aisle and into our seats which ended up being next to each other. 

We easily settled into flirtatious banter, tuning out the flight attendants as they went through their spiel while I giggled and blushed through Jay’s flattery. I was pleased to say I held my own matching his flirty words with coy ones of my own as the plane ascended into the dark night sky. Our voices lowered into husky whispers as the cabin lights switched off one by one leaving us in relative darkness. Slowly our bodies shifted until our knees were touching, leaning towards one another until our faces were mere inches apart. 

“You know, I just realized I never did say thank you to you for helping me stow my bag.” I teased getting brave and running my fingers from his knee to his upper thigh. 

“No you didn’t.” Jay confirmed softly. “It was quite rude.” 

“Very rude.” I agreed with a slow nod. “Perhaps I could make amends?” 

My hand slipped between his legs and cupped his crotch licking my lips as I stared into Jay’s eyes with a smirk. Jay didn’t respond verbally, instead grabbing the airline issued blanket and settling it over his lap and spreading his legs in clear invitation. 

I caressed him through his jeans, biting my lip as I felt him grow beneath my hand, filling my palm. I watched as Jay’s eyes closed, his head leaning back against the seat when I unzipped his pants and pulled his cock free. 

His flesh was warm in my fingers, smooth and silky as I clasped my hand around him and stroked his cock until it was hard and straining in my grip. My hand pumped away beneath the blanket, squeezing and twisting around Jay’s length and over his tip, spreading the precum over his slit with my thumb. 

Jay yanked me to his side, muffling his moans in my hair as I stroked him with quick firm strokes, his hips arching off the seat and into my touch.

“I’m gonna cum.” He ground out, lifting the blanket and pushing my face towards his lap. Mouth open and ready I slid his cock past my lips, tightening them around his thickness and sucking hard while my tongue circled around his tip. Seconds later his cock jerked, sending streams of warm cum into my mouth while I swallowed around him. With a final swipe of my tongue I sat up with a smile as Jay tucked himself back into his pants. 

“There’s your thank you.”


	3. For the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes liking each other just isn't enough. Jay doesn't have time to commit to a relationship, leaving things hanging before they can start   
> Request fulfilled for prompts “Why do you hate me?” and “You deserve so much better”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Possibly Unrequited Love, Not Actually Unrequited Love, unhappy ending

From day one Jay White had made it clear he disliked me immensely. I didn’t know why but after our first introduction he had avoided me like the plague, and any interactions I did have with him were filled with sharply issued commands and quick dismissals.   
If not for the rest of the Bullet Club treating me well I probably would have walked out. But Jay seemed to be the only one that had a problem with me, so I figured I could work around it and make the best out of a bad situation. 

For several months now I had been content to let things continue as they were. Over the last week; however, malcontent had set in. It bothered me that Jay disliked me so much. Especially as I had grown to really admire and care for him during the course of my employment. His interactions with the rest of the faction had shown me the true Jay and it made me sad that I didn’t get to experience it firsthand.

Needing an answer I waited in the locker room when I knew Jay would be returning alone. 

“Why do you hate me?” I asked as soon as the door was shut behind him making look at me in surprise. 

For a moment I thought he wasn’t going to answer as he continued onto his locker and began shuffling through is things.

“You think I hate you?” He asked quietly.

“Yes.” I said simply. 

For the first time I was aware of Jay looked directly at me, his face impassive but his eyes holding something that reminded me of regret. 

“I don’t hate you. Quite the opposite actually.” Jay said. “I like you. A lot. More than I should. But I can’t.” 

He walked over to where I was sitting and kneeled down in front of me. 

“I don’t have time to commit to a relationship. My career is taking off and I need to focus on that. I’ve kept my distance solely to remove temptation. I don’t have the time to dedicate to you, and you deserve so much better than what I can give.” 

I could understand where he was coming from, but it didn’t make it sting any less. When he had admitted he liked me my heart had sung, but just as quickly I was brought back down to earth. 

“I get it Jay. I don’t want to get in the way of what you’re trying to accomplish in your life. I get you don’t have room for a girlfriend.” I said quietly giving him a tremulous smile. “I understand, but I think it would be best if I transferred to another stable. I don’t   
think I can work so closely with you and be able to get over my feelings.” 

Jay signed heavily, reaching out to clasp my hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. 

“If that’s what you think is best.” He said.

“I do.”


	4. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request fulfilled for prompt “I’ll be sure to send them a thank you card.”

Tama Tonga and Jay White sat on top of a cafeteria table watching people walk by when Tama nudged Jay in the ribs and nodded his head across the hallway. 

“Looks like Chaos took your girlfriend off your hands.” Tama said bringing Jay’s attention to his ex-girlfriend walking down the hallway with Yoh’s arm around her shoulder. On the other side walked Sho and Ishii with Okada trailing along behind them.   
“I’ll be sure to send them a thank you card.” Jay said with a smirk. “Fucking bitch turned her back on me.”

His eyes met hers, a sneer ticking at his lips as she snuggled closer into Yoh’s side. Jay watched them until the group turned the corner, his fists clenching. 

“You alright man?” Tama asked in concern seeing his friend’s reaction.

“She was supposed to love me.” Jay said bitterly. “Said she would be by my side every step of the way. But the second things changed what does she do? Run into Yoh’s arms. So fuck her. I don’t need her.” 

Hopping off the table Jay shoved his hands in his pockets, lowered his head and shuffled down the hallway towards the Bullet Club locker room leaving Tama staring after him. 

Pursing his lips Tama glanced after Jay before climbing off the table and heading in the opposite direction, following the path Chaos had disappeared down. Jay may be new, but he was still Bullet Club and they watched each other’s backs.   
Jay wasn’t going to be focused if he was hung up on some girl. As long as she was hanging around she was going to be a distraction and Tama just couldn’t have that.


	5. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request prompt fulfilled for ”I’m just borrowing you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, cheating, smut

Jay White had been butting heads with your fiancé Kazuchika Okada on an almost daily basis. Both men were unfailingly stubborn and it lead to shouting matches that inevitably turned to shoving matches that ended up having to be broken up by the other members of Chaos. Okada did everything he possibly could to needle Jay, rubbing it in his face that Okada was his leader. Was the face of the company and that he held the most important title in the company. 

Honestly you understood Jay’s frustration. You were a bit disgusted with Okada’s posturing and constant belittlement of Jay. You had felt utterly humiliated watching Okada flirt with Jay’s girlfriend right in front of you. As if you weren’t even in the room. When you had confronted him, he had told you it meant nothing. That he was only doing it to mess with Jay. Made no sense to you as Jay was nowhere around to witness the flirtation, but for the sake of your relationship you accepted his explanation. 

Eventually it all had to boil over. And you were caught in the cross fire. 

“It’s nothing personal babe, but your man wants to get personal to so I’m gonna get personal to.” Jay hissed as he grabbed you by the arm and started dragging you away from the gorilla area and towards the Chaos locker room. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel as good as he made my girl feel. Lucky for you that Okada is apparently a fantastic fucker.” He pulled you into his side and bit your earlobe making you gasp. “And so am I.” 

“You can’t do this Jay,” You hissed looking around desperately as Jay White pulled you into the locker room. “I belong to Okada. He’ll kill you for touching what is his.”

“Yeah, you belong to Okada. Believe me we all know. He’s very protective of you. Didn’t stop him from his dick in my girlfriend.” Jay spat. “I think a little payback is only fair.” 

“You can’t have me!” You argued. “I will never be yours.” 

“I don’t want to keep you. I’m just borrowing you!” Jay said with a smirk. “He can have you back when I’m done.” Locking the door behind him Jay shed his black leather jacket, leaving him standing in just his ring tights as he ran his eyes over your body. 

“I’m not doing this Jay,” You said firmly. “I’m engaged to be married to Kazu. This can’t happen.” Even if he was mind numbingly attractive. You weren’t blind. Jay was definitely a good looking man, with a body that made Kazu look a little soft. 

“So you’re just gonna lay back and let him fuck around on you while you wait at home like a good little wife?” Jay taunted. “Cause you know my girl wasn’t the first. Certainly won’t be the last. Every night on the road when you’re sitting at home being a good girl he’s sticking his dick in anything that moves. You wanna reward that with loyalty? Just want to be his doormat?” 

Shame filled you as you realized Jay wasn’t saying anything that wasn’t true. You knew Kazu wasn’t faithful. You pretended he was. Ignored all the signs. But you couldn’t ignore Jay throwing it in your face. You loved Kazu. You didn’t want to end your relationship. Didn’t you deserve bit of payback? Was he the only one allowed to mess around? Were you going to sit back and idly watched as he disrespected you time and again? No. No you weren’t. Maybe you could make him feel as bad as he made you feel. Maybe finding out you had sex with his underling would make him see that the way he treated you was not okay. 

“No I don’t.” You finally said after several moments of silence. “I want him to know he can’t treat me like that.” 

Jay smiled and approached you, pulling you against his chest and lowering his head to kiss you deeply. 

“Let’s show those asshole partners of ours that we aren’t going to be passive observers to their little dalliance.” He said breaking the kiss as he reached for the buttons of your blouse. Your hands explored his chest and shoulders as he slowly peeled off your blouse and bra and kissed down the side of your neck. Your fingers wound through his hair, urging Jay on as he lowered his mouth to your breasts. His tongue flicked over your nipple then pulled it into his mouth sucking hard until it was pebbled then his teeth bit it making you gasp as a little shock of pain went through you. Kissing across your chest Jay repeated the actions on your other breast while his hands fumbled with the button on your jeans. 

You held onto his shoulders as he pushed your jeans down and helped you step out of them and your panties before walking you backwards to the sofa along the wall. You were surprised when he knelt between your knees, certainly not expecting him to go down on you, given the circumstances. But it seemed Jay was intent on not only having you, but making you feel incredible in the process. You were sure it had more to do with pissing of Okada than you, but you weren’t going to complain about reaping the benefits of Jay’s malice. You would be happy to rub in Okada’s face just how good Jay made you feel. Your thoughts were scattered as Jay’s tongue slid along your slit, bumping over your clit and rubbing circles around it as his finger pushed inside you. 

Your legs parted further, spreading wide to give him full access as he sucked your clit into his mouth and nibbled on the bundle. Gasps filled the room as Jay added another finger and pumped them slowly in and out of you as his tongue worked its magic over your folds. Your hips rocked against his face, fingers pulling at his hair while Jay sucked and licked you to orgasmic bliss. Pulling out his fingers Jay buried his tongue inside you, licking up your juices as you came breathing heavily. 

Rising to his feet Jay stripped off his pants, stroking his hard cock as you watched with hungry eyes. Climbing on to the couch, Jay knelt in front of you pulling your head down to his cock. Opening eagerly you sucked his tip and worked around it with your tongue before bobbing down on his length. He was thicker than Okada and you struggled a bit fitting him into your mouth, but as your saliva built Jay’s cock slid with ease as you bobbed on him. You kept your tongue moving as you sucked, your hands stroking what you couldn’t fit in your mouth until Jay pulled out with a groan. 

“Turn around and bend over the back.” He said breathing heavily as you hurried into position. You moaned as he pushed into your pussy sliding through your juices and quickly setting up a hurried rhythm his hands grasping on your hips as he pounded inside you. You clenched around Jay’s cock, pushing your hips back to meet every thrust. Letting go of your hip Jay slid one hand to your pussy, fingers rubbing over your still sensitive clit as he bottomed out repeatedly. You cried out as you came again with a pinch of Jay’s fingers on your clit, his own climax crashing over him as you felt his hot seed fill you. 

The two of you dressed in silence, the need for words long since passed. The only thing to do now was wait for the storm that was about to come crashing down on you.


	6. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay White and his girlfriend have one source of contention in their relationship, and it may be what kills it  
> Prompt request filled for “I want to take care of you.”

There was only one major source of contention in my relationship with Jay White and that was the distance. He wanted me with him. I didn’t want to leave my life here. Everything else was about as perfect as I could ask for. I loved him and the feeling was more than reciprocated by Jay. 

“I don’t want to leave you.” Jay murmured into my hair as we lay naked in our bed, his arms wrapped around me as my head lay on his chest. 

"I’ll miss you.” I said giving a kiss to his chest. I snuggled deeper into his hold, giggling lightly as his fingers trailed down my ribcage. 

“You don’t have to miss me.” Jay said. “You could come with.” 

I stiffened and pulled away, frowning at Jay as he brought up our recurring argument. 

“Don’t do this now Jay.” I begged. “Please.” 

“I want you with me. I want to take care of you.” Jay said. “Is that so bad?” 

“No. But I love my job Jay. I’ve never been happier. And I don’t want to be some woman just living off her man. I want to provide for myself.” I argued. 

“So get a job in Japan. I’m going to be there more and more. We’re never going to see each other.” Jay reached for me as I pulled away, climbing off the bed and throwing on one of Jay’s t-shirts on. 

“I don’t want to move to Japan.” I said angrily. “I’ve told you that so many times. I’m tired of having this same conversation.” 

I left the room, heading for the kitchen and sitting down with my head in my hands. Seconds later Jay came up behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders and rubbing them gently. 

“I don’t want to upset you.” Jay said. “I just can’t stand being apart from you. I love you, but I’m starting to think you love your job more than me.” 

“That’s not true.” I argued feebly, wincing at the lack of vehemence in my denial. 

Jay gave me a last squeeze then returned to the bedroom. Moments later I heard the shower, signaling the start of the end of my time with Jay. 

I hated leaving it like this. The same way our time together always seemed to end. He couldn’t understand why I wouldn’t give up my life to move with him, and I held resentment that he had chosen to work full time for a company in another country. 

Eventually the scale was going to tip one way or another, but for now we were balancing.


	7. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A waitress has a chance encounter with Jay White
> 
> Prompt request fulfilled for "Well, well. My night just got better. And " You wanted me to be rough, so I’m being rough. What’s the matter? Can’t handle it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, explicit language, explicit sexual content, rough oral sex,

The way the laughter abruptly cut off when you approached the corner booth in the little diner you worked at was disconcerting to say the least, your eyes sweeping over the occupants, lingering on the man in all black with long hair hanging past his shoulders. You recognized him from somewhere but couldn’t quite place it. 

“Well, well. My night just got better.” He said capturing you in his piercing gaze. “It was going great already, but now things have gotten interesting.” You blushed deeply, shuffling nervously before you remembered you were supposed to be taking their orders. 

Once you had collected their orders you snuck into the kitchen taking a few deep breaths as you leaned against the wall to compose yourself. It was then that you let yourself think of how the handsome man was. You had seen his face plastered all over posters throughout Long Beach in advertisements for a wrestling show that was coming to town. Jay White. That was his name you now remembered. You had noted how handsome he was when you saw the posters, though they didn’t do him justice now that you had seen him in person. 

Somehow you managed to get through their visit without completely embarrassing yourself. You even managed to flirt a little in return with Jay as he continued coming on strong. You were flattered that he seemed interested in you but imagined nothing was going to come of it as they paid their tab and left the diner. You were disappointed as you watched him leave, slowly bussing the table. When you saw a phone number scrawled under his name there was no way you were stopping the giddy smile that spread. With a furtive glance at your manager you pulled your phone from your apron and sent a quick text to the number. 

You were surprised at the quick response and soon found yourself immersed in flirty banter that quickly escalated into sexual territory. Throwing caution to the wind you allowed yourself to respond in kind, soon finding yourself snapping risqué pictures of yourself in the restroom and sending them to Jay. The conversation continued long after your shift ended, and you were home in bed. It wasn’t long before Jay said he’d had enough games, that he wanted to fuck you. You didn’t think twice before responding that you wanted him too. His next text sent a thrill through you, your tongue licking your lips as you read it. 

Jay: Do you want me to fuck you slow and sweet or hard and rough?”

Your eyes drifted closed as you imagined him between your thighs, pounding into you and maybe pulling your hair a bit as he took you. 

Y/N: Rough.

Your response seemed to please him as he quickly responded asking for your address which you gave without hesitation. Jumping from your bed you hurried to the bathroom freshening up as you waited for Jay’s knock on your door. 

There was no time wasted on pleasantries, the second Jay walked through the door he was on you, his mouth latching on yours and hands pulling your clothes off and tossing them to the ground. You gasped as he left your lips sucking and kissing down your neck and to your breast his mouth sucking a nipple in and twirling his tongue around you. Your fingers laced through his hair as you moaned at the sensations he was creating as Jay moved from breast to breast sucking and nibbling each throbbing peak. 

You cried out at the sudden shock of pain when he bit into the flesh of your tit followed quickly by another on the opposite breast. Moving back up your body Jay kissed you harshly again before placing his hands on your shoulders and pushing you down onto your knees. You had barely caught up to what he was doing before Jay had his cock in your mouth and deep in your throat. Gagging around him your hands flew to his hips pushing in an attempt to get him out of your mouth. 

“You wanted me to be rough, so I’m being rough. What’s the matter? Can’t handle it?” Jay laughed down at you, thrusting himself in until your nose was pressed into his pelvic bone. “Swallow me, come on.” Your eyes watered as you struggled around his thickness trying to swallow and use your tongue to no avail as he was too thick for you to do anything. Finally, he pulled out of your throat, grabbing you by the hair and pushing you over towards the couch. Bending you over the back of it Jay guided his cock to your pussy and shoved inside with one deep thrust making a guttural moan escape you as he bottomed out. 

“Move your hips,” Jay growled, commanding you to meet his thrusts making you push your hips back in time with him, your ass slapping against his thighs as Jay fucked you. His hand smacked down on your ass, grabbing a handful of the flesh and digging his fingers in. You cried out, in pleasure or pain you weren’t sure, fingers digging into the cushions as you steadied yourself. 

Grabbing a handful of your hair Jay pulled you up until your body was flush with his, arching to thrust up into your cunt as your fingers moved to your clit, rubbing circles around the throbbing bundle as Jay sucked on your neck, his cock hitting you deep inside as your eyes closed and you cried out pleasure coursing through you as Jay gave a final thrust and filled you with his hot cum. 

In direct contradiction to the whole encounter jay almost gently released you, guiding your body back over the edge of the couch before stepping away and pulling his pants back up. 

“I’ve got your number. I’ll hit you up if I’m ever back this way again.” Jay said as he buttoned his jeans. You were still bent over the couch trying to catch your breath as he walked out of your life, leaving you to wonder, despite his words, if you would ever hear from him again.


	8. Belt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fan of Jay's wants to help him celebrate his title win  
> Prompt request fulfilled for “You know what? You’re right. I do need to get laid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, explicit language, alcohol drinking

Jay was close to calling it a night. The celebration of his title win had been going on for hours, copious amounts of liquor had been drunk, and the adrenaline was starting to wear off the aches and pains of his earlier match making themselves known. 

“That belt looks good on you.” 

Jay turned from his goodbyes, running his gaze appreciatively over the pretty brunette who was openly admiring the title around his waist. A bit cliché to be wearing it, but the guys had insisted on it for photo ops. 

“I bet it would look even better if it was the only thing you were wearing.” 

“I was about to call it a night.” Jay told her with a smirk. “Unless you have a good reason I should prolong it.” 

“What’s a night of celebration without a celebratory fuck?” She said coyly her fingers dancing along the gold of the IWGP Heavyweight belt. 

“That’s a very convincing argument.” Jay said. “You know what? You’re right. I do need to get laid.” 

He reached out, grabbing her waist and pulling her body flush with his. 

“What’s your name beautiful?” 

“Ling.” She said biting her lip and staring up at him. 

“And you want to help me celebrate properly Ling?” Jay asked, lowering his head so he could brush his lips over her cheek. “You want to fuck me wearing nothing but this title?” 

“I do.” She said. “I want to breathe with the Switchblade.” 

With a grin, Jay bid his Bullet Club family goodnight, leading Ling from the bar with an arm around her waist to a waiting taxi. 

When they arrived back at his hotel Ling wasted no time, pulling Jay’s pants down to his ankles as he stripped off his own shirt. 

“God you look so hot like this.” Ling breathed staring up at Jay and admiring his body as he stood before her with a hard cock and the championship title around his waist. Her hand reached out to encircle his cock stroking it smoothly, eliciting a groan from Jay as pleasure coursed through him. 

Jay ran his fingers through Ling’s hair as she brought the head of his cock to her lips, the tip of her tongue circling around him. 

“Just like that.” Jay groaned as Ling bobbed on his length, tongue pushing around his cock while she sucked hard around him. He guided her movements, murmuring encouragement to Ling as she enthusiastically sucked him to completion. With a grunt he filled her mouth, Ling swallowing around his cock as it jerked in her throat. 

Pulling her off his cock, Jay helped her to feet and guided her to the bed. 

“You got to play with me with the belt.” Jay said unstrapping the belt from his waist and transferring it to Ling’s. “Now I’d like to watch you fuck me wearing it.”


	9. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay White and Hiromu Takahashi are dating the same woman, they just don't know it  
> Prompt request fulfilled for “I love you, not him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, implied/referenced cheating, explicit language, break up, implied smut

I giggled as Jay pulled me back to his body, falling across the bed and landing on his chest.

“C’mon baby, I’ve got to go.” I murmured with a smile pressing a kiss to his lips. “I can’t be late. They’ll fire me.” 

Reluctantly Jay released me after a final kiss watching as I pulled on my clothes and rushed out of the hotel room with a wave. I had to get back to my house, shower and change in a hurry. Hailing a taxi I slid in the backseat urging the driver to step on it. I was going to have to hustle to make it on time. Sinking back against the seat of the cab I closed my eyes, heaving a sigh of exhaustion. Something was going to have to give soon. 

Thirty minutes later I was running to another hotel room, jamming the key card in the slot and rushing inside. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late baby.” I exclaimed launching myself into the arms of Hiromu Takahashi. “The boss was on my ass and I couldn’t get free.” 

“You’re here now. That’s all that matters.” Hiromu said engulfing me in a hug. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” I said with a smile, kissing him deeply and happily letting Hiromu lead me towards the bedroom. 

–

Three weeks later and I was no closer to making a decision. Every time I thought I was going to break it off with one of them, they did something that made me realize I couldn’t walk away. I knew what I was doing was wrong. Both Jay and Hiromu were under the impression our relationship was exclusive. My idiocy apparently knew no bounds, as the two men I was dating both worked for the same company. I had been exceptionally careful to avoid their coworkers and appearing anywhere near the arenas or shows they worked at. I had avoided any introductions to their friends, masterfully evading all attempts with seduction. It wasn’t difficult to convince two healthy virile men to spend an afternoon in bed with their girlfriend over a night out with the guys. 

In a weak moment though, Jay had managed to talk me into coming to the show tonight in Korakuen Hall. I had agreed before I thought things through and was regretting it, but I couldn’t figure out an excuse to talk my way out of it. The only reason I said yes, was because Hiromu wasn’t performing on this show, instead he was on his way to the United States to perform on some shows for Ring of Honor. I knew after this that I would never be able to meet Hiromu’s friends. Even if I didn’t formally meet them through Jay, the chance that they could see me with Jay was too high. 

As the show got underway, my worries disappeared as I got caught up in the excitement of the live show. When it was time for Jay’s match I wandered out of the Bullet Club locker room to watch from gorilla position watching the action through the curtains. 

“Y/N-chan? What are you doing here?” 

I froze at the familiar voice, slowly turning around in dread. 

“Hiromu?” I sputtered in shock as I saw him in the flesh, standing behind me with a look of confusion surrounding by his Ingobernables brethren. None of whom looked too friendly. “What are you doing here?” 

“I work here.” Hiromu said. “What are you doing here?” 

I scrambled for a plausible answer, anything to get me out of this situation. 

“You’re supposed to be in the US,” I said accusingly. 

“I had a visa issue.” Hiromu said shortly. “Quit evading my question and tell me what you’re doing here. Backstage. Watching Bullet Club’s match.” 

I could see the anger forming on Hiromu’s face, and was surprised as he reached out and grabbed me by the arm, yanking me forward to glare at me.

“Tell me!” He demanded. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Jay appeared through the curtain rushing to my side and pulling me free from Hiromu’s grasp. “Get your hands off my girl.” 

“Your girl? She’s my girlfriend.” Hiromu said fiercely. 

I shied away as the tensions rose, the Ingos and BC getting in each other’s faces. 

“Bullshit.” Jay spat. “He’s lying right, Y/N?” 

Again I found myself the center of attention as both groups stared at me. 

“I…I… I was kind of dating both of you.” I admitted wincing at the hurt that flash over both men’s faces. 

“How could you?” Hiromu asked stepping away from me when I reached out for him. Naito protectively stepped in front of him, separating me from Hiromu as his anger morphed into heartbreak. 

“I knew I never should have agreed to come here.” I muttered to myself. This was even worse than I had imagined when I went over worst case scenarios. I cried out when I saw Hiromu being shepherded away, as well as Jay as both men realized I had been playing them. 

“No! Please don’t go! I love you, not him!” I shouted desperately. 

My relief when Jay stopped and turned back to me was short lived as he sneered at me. 

“Who are you even talking to?” 

I couldn’t answer the question I didn’t have an answer to, watching everything fall apart as both men disappeared surrounded by their friends as I was left alone.


	10. Decompressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for "I like to watch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: smut, explicit language, sexual content, explicit sexual content, masturbation

Finally you two were alone. It had felt like hours trailing along with Jay as he navigated press and photographers, stopping every few feet to answer questions or talk to someone. You had stayed in the background watching with a smile as Jay soaked up every minute of the attention. His career was at an all-time high and you had never been more proud of him. The night had finished with a press conference with Kazuchika Okada announcing that Jay White had officially joined Chaos. You couldn’t tear your eyes off him, that suit making you want Jay so badly you could taste it. More than once he had caught your hungry gaze during the conference and had seen the lust reflected back at you in his blue eyes. 

Now you were back in your hotel room, hands roaming over bodies as tongues explored each other’s mouths. You moaned as Jay nibbled on your bottom lip and then down your neck pressing light kisses down it. Turning you around he slowly lowered the zipper of your dark green gown, letting it fall to the ground at your feet. You stood still, trembling in anticipation as he circled you, his eyes taking in every inch of your body, admiration shining in them. 

“Go lay on the bed.” Jay said grabbing the desk chair and sitting it at the foot of the bed. Confused you nevertheless followed his directive laying back against the pillows and spreading your legs. “Play with yourself.” 

“But Jay,” You whined pouting your lower lip at him. “I want to play with you. It’s no fun by myself when you’re sitting there looking so damn good.” 

“I like to watch,” Jay said. “And I want to watch you play with that pretty pussy of yours.” Seeing you weren’t going to win this argument you let your eyes drift closed. There was no way you were going to be able to do this if you were looking at him. You would be way too self-conscious. Trying to forget that your gorgeous boyfriend was mere feet away you pulled your bra cups down exposing your tits to the cool hotel room air running your fingers over the nipples and lightly plucking them. Keeping one hand playing with your breasts you trailed the other down your body, rubbing your fingers over your slit on top of your panties. 

After a few moments of teasing yourself you slipped your hand under your panties, spreading your legs and rubbing your fingers quickly over your clit and plunging them inside. Your fingers pushed deep inside your pussy, your hips moving to meet them as your other hand played with your breasts. Pinching your nipples you were lost in pleasure, never noticing Jay moving about until his naked form fell on top of yours. Your eyes flew open in surprise as Jay brought his lips to yours, his hand joining yours in your panties and rubbing harshly over your pussy sending you over the edge as you came around your fingers. 

Jay leaned back and stripped you of your panties, spreading your legs and positioning his cock at your dripping hole. You moaned as he filled you, inch by inch pushing inside your pussy until he was fully sheathed. He thrust agonizingly slowly, taking his time and teasing you as you grew restless underneath him. 

“Please Jay,” You mumbled. “Give me more.” 

“Your wish is my command my love.” Jay said smirking down at you before he began thrusting hard and deep inside you, setting a rapid pace while you clung to his shoulders and wrapped your legs around his waist as your body trembled around him. Letting go of his shoulders you grabbed his hair, pulling his mouth to yours and biting his lip before kissing down his neck, pausing to suck harshly as he pounded inside you. 

Pushing up off of you Jay knelt between your legs, lifting your hips to thrust deeper hitting you at a new angle that had you moaning incoherently and chasing another orgasm as Jay’s thumb pressed down on your clit making you scream in completion. Moving you once more onto your side Jay lifted your leg bottoming out inside you as he came. 

Breathing heavily he lay down next to you pulling your head onto his chest and pressing a kiss to the crown of your hair. 

Laying content it wasn’t long before the two of you were sound asleep as they day’s activities caught up with you. Tomorrow was another day full of press and you could only hope it would end as pleasurably as tonight had.


	11. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay's peaceful night by the pool is interrupted. 
> 
> Prompt request fulfilled for "I don’t make love, I fuck" and "Do you want me to fuck you while everyone’s watching?" And "I can do anything I want to you and you’ll still enjoy it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut. Language, stranger sex, one night stand

He was alone and it was quiet. A rarity for him these days. Nobody screaming for his attention. Nobody asking for autographs. Nobody wanting just one quick picture. Closing his eyes he leaned back on the pool lounger and soaked in the solitude. He wouldn’t trade his life for anything. He loved it. Lived for the pumped up crowds screaming his name. For women falling into his bed at a snap of the fingers. He loved putting his body on the line and waking up the next morning barely able to get out of bed. Yes he loved it all, but sometimes quiet was hard to beat. 

Nothing but the sound of the pool motor humming filled the area. Nobody was going to come out to the pool in weather like this. It was much too cold. Which was exactly the reason Jay White was out here. The cold didn’t bother him, laying stretched out in sweats and a LIJ hoodie he was more than comfortable. Before long he had drifted off, his mind finally quieting as a relaxing slumber overtook him. 

The squeak of the pool gate open woke him, making Jay open one irritated eye to glare at whoever dared to intrude on his solitude. The pretty girl in the tiny bikini did little to lighten his disposition. Nor were the furtive glances she was throwing in his direction. Closing his eye he could only hope she would leave him the fuck alone. He wasn’t counting on it. She was stupid enough to be out in the cold in little more than a scrap of cloth, he wasn’t placing bets on her being of higher intelligence. 

Once again Jay was proven right as he heard her footsteps approaching, the loud grating of her dragging a lounger closer to him sending jolts of irritation through him. Keeping his eyes firmly closed, he hoped she would get the hint and fuck off. It lasted for about thirty seconds before he felt a hand on his arm. 

Eyes shooting open he glared at the offending appendage until it was slowly removed. 

“What do you want?” He asked not bothering to hide his irritation at being disturbed. She didn’t let his sour attitude get her down though, he would give her credit for that as she flashed him a bright smile. 

“You’re Jay White, right? From the wrestling?” She asked.

“The wrestling?” Jay huffed a small laugh. 

“Yeah I’m from the wrestling.” He said mockingly. “What of it?”

“I’m a huge fan.” She said flicking her hair over her shoulder. “I love everything you do. And when I saw you down here by the pool I just had to come down and meet you.” 

Realizing his quiet time was over Jay sat up, running a considering gaze over her body as she shifted, trying to present an enticing picture for him. 

“What were you hoping would happen when you came down here to see me?” Jay asked. “What’s your little fantasy?” 

“I was kind of hoping that maybe you would like me and you would touch me and we would make love on the lounger.” She said casting hopeful eyes at Jay as he smirked back at her. 

“I don’t make love, I fuck.” Jay said bluntly. “You want me to fuck you? Right here by the pool where anyone can look at those windows and see me giving it to you? Do you want me to fuck you while everyone’s watching? How many people do you think are looking out those windows right now? Let’s give ‘em a show. Take off your suit.” 

Now she was nervous as he had called her attention to all of the rooms that had a view of the pool. Hadn’t she been staring down at the pool when she saw Jay enter? Reaching for the string at the back of her neck she pulled it quickly, the top pooling around her waist and baring her breasts to Jay’s view. The flare of interest that lit his blue eyes gave her confidence to untie the remaining string and throw the top down on the chair before shimmying out of her bottoms. She was uncomfortably aware that she was naked for all to see while Jay lay on the lounge fully dressed.

She fidgeted under his inspection, moving from foot to foot as she waited for him to say something. Anything. 

“You’re already all wet and I haven’t even done anything.” Jay said. “Makes me think I can do anything I want to you and you’ll still enjoy it. Come get on my lap.” She hurried to straddle him, feeling his hard bulge pushing against her core as she settled down on him. With his hands guiding her hips she rocked along his length, her juices soaking his sweats as she grew more excited with each pass a whimper of disappointment filling the air when Jay stopped her movements and lifted her off of his cock. 

“Relax baby, I’m not taking it away.” Jay said with a smirk as he pushed down his sweats his cock bobbing free and ready for her. “Put that pretty pussy on there.” She moved to line herself up with the tip of his cock, sliding down the length inch by inch until she was fully seated and Jay’s hands again latched onto her hip and began moving her at the pace he wanted before releasing her and sitting back, arms above his head as he watched her ride him. 

His eyes closed as he let pleasure consume him, his cock twitching inside her as she clamped down on him and fucked him hard. Not exactly how he had intended to spend his down time, but this was a rather enjoyable alternative. He could feel her juices leaking out and by the stuttering of her movements she was closed to drenching him with her cum. Moving his hands back to her waist Jay sat up a bit and grabbed on, lifting her and slamming her back down on his cock in a frantic pace as he felt his own orgasm approaching. With a screech she came, her pussy clamping on him like a fist, making his cock explode as he grunted, his face burying itself in her chest as he emptied inside her. 

She was just the kind of girl he liked, climbing off and quickly putting her suit back on and making her escape without another word. He always hated when they hung around and made things awkward. Pulling his sweats back up, Jay leaned back against the lounger and closed his eyes ready to enjoy the solitude once again.


	12. Welcome to Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written long ago when Jay first came aboard with Chaos   
> Request prompt fulfilled for "Do you want me to fuck you while everyone’s watching?" and "If you complain that it’s hot one more time, I’m going to give you a reason to sweat" and " I can do anything I want to you and you’ll still enjoy it" and "You’re such a dirty girl. Of course this excites you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, explicit language, explicit sexual content, Exhibitionism, threesome m/f/m no slash Okada/FC/Jay White

The air conditioner was broken and you were hot. You hated being hot. Exaggeratedly fanning yourself you heaved out a sigh of annoyance, lifting your hair of your neck to get some cool air under it. 

“It’s so hot.” You whined making your boyfriend Kazuchika Okada shoot you a look of annoyance from where he sat next to you on the bench in the Chaos locker room.

“We’re aware. You’ve only mentioned it fifty times.” He said before turning his attention back to the men he was sitting with. You tried to pay attention to their discussion as they planned out the match they were in later. But you really couldn’t focus. You didn’t handle heat well. Yours eyes drifted over your boyfriend and then moved on to Jay White, the newest member of Chaos. He was attractive in an unorthodox kind of way. Pretty much the polar opposite of Kazu. Not really your type, but damn if you weren’t feeling something when you looked at him. 

Dragging your eyes away from the table you stared out the window. It was a beautiful sunny day and you wistfully stared at the trees moving with the slight breeze. There was no air movement in here. Just hot stifling air that smelt like sweaty boys. 

“I bet its cooler outside than it is in here.” You huffed once again drawing Okada’s attention. “I’m all sweaty and yucky.” 

“If you complain that it’s hot one more time, I’m going to give you a reason to sweat,” Okada growled. The rest of the table ignored the comment, quite used to your relationship with Okada and his rather dominant behavior. However you almost laughed at Jay’s reaction, his eyes widening almost comically and darting over to you as if to see if you were upset by his crude words. You smiled cheekily and blew him a kiss laughing delightedly when he flushed pink making Okada look between the two of you before returning his attention back to his conversation. 

Okada had successfully managed to distract you from the heat, but now you were horny. You couldn’t help it. He couldn’t say something like that to you and not follow through. He knew how you were. Now you were hot and bothered for an entirely different reason. Shifting next to Kazu you moved so you were straddling the bench leaning forward so your tank top dipped down low revealing the swell of your breasts, your skirt creeping up your thighs as you placed your chin in your hand and acted like you were interested in the conversation. You didn’t bother to hide your victorious smirk as Kazu’s attention drifted to your tits and thighs. You bit your lip barely containing your moan as his hand landed on your upper thigh and squeezed hard.

“Do you want me to fuck you while everyone’s watching?” Kazu asked pushing his hand up under your skirt. “Is that what you’re after?” This time you had no chance of stopping the whimper, breath hitching as you looked into his quickly darkening eyes. Pushing the rest of the way under Kazu’s fingers rubbed against the soaked crotch of your panties. “You’re such a dirty girl. Of course this excites you.” He said slipping his fingers beneath your panties. Realizing they had lost their boss’s attention Sho and Yoh rose from the table with muttered goodbyes. You watched them leave before realizing Jay was still sitting there looking almost in shock as Okada fingered you right at the table. Your eyes locked on his smiling as they dropped down between your legs raptly watching what Okada was doing to you before he seemed to realize himself. Glancing around and seeing everyone else had taken off Jay gathered himself rising to his feet and preparing to leave.

“Stay.” Okada commanded without breaking his gaze from you. “Watch.” 

“Uh, I really should go.” Jay said feeling a bit out of his element. 

“Sit down Jay.” Okada ordered. “You’re going to sit there and watch me fuck my girlfriend. And if I’m feeling generous I may even let you have a turn with her.” You shuddered around his fingers pushing yourself back into his thrusts. 

“Is that alright with her?” Jay asked looking at you for some sign that you were okay with him sticking around. 

“It’s not up to her.” Okada growled. “Is it Y/N?”

“No it’s not.” You breathed heavily lifting your hips as Okada sought to push your skirt up over your waist baring you to their view. 

“She follows my orders, Jay. She’s a good little slut who does what she’s told.” Your panties were quickly removed and a third finger inserted as Okada pushed on your chest making you lay back across the bench. “I can do anything I want to you and you’ll still enjoy it. Won’t you baby?” Okada asked and you nodded quickly in agreement, your juices flowing as you locked your gaze on Jay. 

You whimpered when he pulled his fingers free, cut off by him pushing the fingers into your mouth and making you suck them clean. Telling you to remove your shirt and then get on all fours Okada moved to kneel behind you on the bench pushing down his pants and rubbing the head of his cock along your slit. He smacked your ass hard when you pushed impatiently back on you making you cry out in pain as the sting burned through your flesh. 

“Don’t get impatient. I’ll fuck you when I’m ready.” Okada told you continuing to tease his cock over your clit. “Take her mouth Jay.” He said looking over his shoulder at the black haired man who was watching your interaction with a bulge clearly in his pants. 

“Really?” Jay asked already moving towards your head.

“Yes really. Let her give you a real welcome to Chaos.” Okada said with a smirk. Jay’s cock was at your lips in seconds and you opened allowing him to slide into your mouth as Okada finally gave you what you were looking for and pressed into your soaking pussy. You hollowed your cheeks and sucked hard on Jay’s thick cock, bobbing along the length as he rocked his hips. Jay’s hands found your hair and buried themselves in the mass as he tugged you onto him. You already felt like you were going to explode being used by the two men and you knew you were dripping all over Okada’s cock. 

“Hands.” Okada said and you obediently moved your hands behind your back feeling the uncomfortable stretch as Okada grabbed onto them and fucked you hard and deep. Your control was gone as they took you from both ends, nothing but grunts filled the air as your pleasure mounted. Unable to stop it your orgasm crashed over you, pussy clenching on Kazu’s dick as you moaned against Jay. 

Releasing your arms Kazu’s hands moved to your hips and he thrust quickly and deeply into you, fingers digging into your flesh as Jay gave a grunt filling your mouth with his seed as Kazu stilled behind you, his cum spurting inside you. 

Stepping back Okada tucked himself back into his pants as he watched you straighten out your clothing while Jay did the same. 

“Welcome to Chaos Jay.” Okada said with a smile, making Jay laugh and shake his head unable to believe what had just happened.


	13. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for "I know exactly what you want and how you want it" and"Keep spreading baby, I’m gonna fill you up so good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, explicit sexual content, smut, teasing, flirting for attention

You could feel the eyes of your boyfriend Jay White burning into your back as you laughed and flirted with Kazuchika Okada right in front of him. You hid your smirk, little brushing your fingers across Kazu’s forearm making sure Jay had a good view of it. You loved riling him up and flirting with Kazu was a surefire way to accomplish that. Yes they were in the same stable together, but the two did not get along. Mainly because Kazu had something that Jay desperately wanted. Namely the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. You were bored and horny and Jay had been in and out of interviews and photo shoots all day. Now that he had some free time he was busy chatting up his coworkers and ignoring you. So you had to do what was necessary to get his attention. You had definitely gotten it if the way he was stalking towards you was any indication. 

Without a word to Kazu he grabbed you by the arm and pulled you after him, dragging you through corridors until he was satisfied the two of you were away from prying eyes and listening ears. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He asked angrily while you hid your smile. His black hair fell forward over his face as he yelled and your palms itched to reach and brush it back. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. What’s your problem?” You said innocently, widening your eyes for dramatic effect. 

“You were throwing yourself at Okada. Did you forget I was standing right there?” Jay snapped. 

“I never forget where you are Jay.” You said finally letting him see your smile as his eyes shot to your face and understanding dawned. 

“You little….” He trailed off. “All you had to do was ask if you wanted some attention.” Jay stepped closer to you, backing you up until you were against the wall his hands coming to rest on your waist. His thumbs played with the skin just above your waist band as he leaned down, pressing his lips to yours. “Is my girl needy?” 

“Um, hm” You murmured against his lips. “I want you so bad right now.” Jay kissed you deeply, his tongue stroking yours as you melted into his touch before breaking off and looking around. 

“Come on.” He said grabbing you by the hand and pulling you towards a door just down the hallway. Opening it to reveal a supply room Jay pulled you inside and locked the door behind the two of you. You moved over to the counter along the wall, pushing down your jeans and panties and jumping up on the surface. You spread your legs and dipped your fingers into your slit as Jay watched hungrily from the door way. Ripping off his t-shirt he moved to stand in front of you, dropping his pants to the ground and stroking his cock in his fist. 

“Keep spreading baby, I’m gonna fill you up so good,” He said watching as you complied, spreading your legs wide for him to step between. Jay rubbed the tip of his cock along your slit, brushing over your fingers as they continued to play with your pussy. 

“Please Jay, I want you so bad.” You panted as he teased his tip along your opening before sliding it in. 

“Don’t worry baby, I know exactly what you want and how you want it.” Jay grunted pushing his cock slowly inside until he was fully sheathed. His hands gripped your ass pulling you to him as he thrust while your hands made their way into his hair, running through the black locks and tugging on them as he fucked you hard, the counter banging against the concrete wall. Your bodies rocked together, fingers joining between your thighs to rub your clit as Jay’s lips met yours in a bruising kiss his teeth nipping your bottom lip as he pulled from your mouth resting his forehead on yours. Moans filled the room as Jay’s fingers picked up speed moving yours with his as he rubbed circles around your clit making you cry out as you came. Rubbing his fingers through your juices Jay brought them to his mouth and sucked them before popping them into your mouth and watching intently as you cleaned yourself off his fingers. 

His thrusts picked up speed as you brought your own fingers to your mouth and sucked them in, running your tongue along the digits as Jay’s eyes focused on your movements. When you pushed them into his mouth his tongue licked off your remaining juices as he came with a final thrust. With one final kiss Jay pulled from you grabbing some paper towels from the shelf and cleaning himself off and redressing as you did the same. 

“Next time don’t flirt with that jackass to get my attention please.” Jay said with a smirk. “You want to get fucked all you have to do is say the word.” 

“We’ll see,” You said with a playful smile, darting out of the room and running down the hall as Jay chased after you.


	14. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic request fulfilled based on Love is Cold – Georgi Kay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, break up

You could pinpoint the exact moment your relationship with Jay White began to come apart at the seams. Everything had been perfect when it was a long distance relationship. Absence makes the heart grow fonder they say. It was great when you barely saw each other so naturally you thought being together all the time would be that much better. 

You had quit your job to travel with him. Jay had talked with New Japan and got you hired on as road agent. Now you saw each other every single day. And went home to each other every single night. Quite honestly you were sick of him and you were pretty sure the feeling was mutual. All those cute little quirks that were so endearing when you were apart were much less cute when seen every day. The fact he couldn’t manage to put his clothes in a laundry basket made you insane. He hated how cheerful you were in the mornings. A bunch of stupid little things that added together to slowly simmer your resentment of each other. 

Why do you try   
To invade my space  
To open my eyes   
To change my face 

The more time you spent together, the less you loved each other. Yet neither of you wanted to concede defeat. You fought tooth and nail pretending everything was just fine. That the arguments weren’t getting louder and more frequent. That the lovemaking had changed from passionate to routine. 

Jay started spending more time away from you. More nights out with the boys, only coming home late at night when he was sure you would be asleep. You didn’t mind. You were glad to have your space. You hated feeling suffocated when he was always there. You didn’t bother to wait up for him to make it home. 

As you drifted further and further apart eventually it felt more like you were roommates than lovers. The sex was good but boring. None of the overwhelming passion that had dictated the early stages of your relationship. No more spontaneous assignations between the two of you. It was almost like you were on a schedule. Sex. Wait three days. Sex again. You could practically set a clock to it. 

I am the dark  
I am the sin  
I am the beast  
That lies within

“We need to talk,” Jay said as he walked into the apartment you shared. You pulled your eyes from the sitcom you were watching to look at him and you knew. The time had come. Giving him a sad smile you met him at the kitchen table the two of you looking uncomfortably at everything but each other as Jay tried to give voice to the words he had been practicing all day. 

“This isn’t working.” He finally said. “It just isn’t the same. I’m sorry. I really am sorry. I loved you, but…” he stopped at a loss for words. 

“It’s okay Jay. I understand.” You said, reaching across the table to place your hand on his. “It is different. We aren’t us anymore.”

Jay nodded with a sad smile flipping his hand to hold yours tight. “I never meant for this to happen. I thought when you came here with me things would be perfect.” 

“I did too Jay. It was so good, I thought being together all the time would only make it better.” You said sadly. “But I guess instead we learned we just weren’t made for each other.” 

“Yeah.” Jay nodded his lips in a tight line. “I guess its good we figured it out before things got too far.” Giving your hand another squeeze Jay rose to his feet. “You can keep the place. I’ll crash with one of the boys until I can find someplace.” 

You rose to meet him and the two of you shared a sweet embrace, Jay pressing a tender kiss to your lips. 

“I will always love you. I hope you know that.” Jay whispered into your hair.

“Me too Jay. Me too.” You swallowed past the lump in your throat as he stepped away. Just because it was right didn’t mean it didn’t hurt and you wanted to cry as you saw your pain reflected in Jay’s eyes. Both of you wanting something that just wasn’t there anymore. 

In silence the two of you headed to the bedroom and slowly began packing Jay a few suitcases of belongings to get him by until he had a place of his own. 

Bags packed you walked Jay to the door and the two of you shared one last goodbye kiss, Jay’s fingers wiping the tears of your cheeks and pressed his lips to your forehead before quickly heading out the door.


	15. Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic request fulfilled based on Bad Girl by Trash Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, heartbreak, break up

Jay White was heartbroken and furious. He was the one supposed to leave. He wasn’t supposed to be the one left behind crying and alone. He didn’t know how you had done it, but somehow you had gotten under his skin. Wormed your way into his heart without his consent. When you had said goodbye he had been shocked at the hurt that coursed through his body. He hadn’t been aware that he cared that deeply. Jay had always assumed when he was done with you he would walk away unscathed just like all the others. He didn’t even realize he had fallen in love with you until you left him. 

Oh, if I should cause you pain  
Does that really make me so bad?  
I cut out my heart  
To stop myself, to stop myself from going mad

“Fucking bitch,” Jay muttered running his hand through his hair as he paced angrily through the hotel room he now stood alone in. He was mad and he was hurt. Jay never saw it coming. When you had called and said you needed to see him this was not what he had imagined. No, the evening he had envisioned had been much more pleasurable. 

Sitting on the end of the bed Jay tried to figure out where he went wrong. He didn’t know what you had done to trap him. He had followed the same path he did with every other girl. When you had warned him that you would end up breaking his heart he had laughed in your face. Told you he didn’t do feelings so that wasn’t going to happen. 

Yet it had and Jay had to endure the smug look on your face as you broke it off with him. Your eyes clearly saying I told you so as you said goodbye. Jay had wanted to rant and rave at you, scream at you that you were nothing to him, to tell you he was going to leave you but you beat him to it. Instead he did none of those things, he had just stared at you like an idiot as pain coursed through his body. 

It took everything in him not to chase after you, to call you and beg you not to do this, to come back to him. Jay White never thought he would be in this situation. Never thought he would be the one wanting to beg a woman to stay. Yet here he was, all alone in an old hotel room, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared at a long closed door. 

I’m good at being a bad girl  
I’ve got a way to bring you to your knees  
I’m good for being bad  
And you’ll be begging please please please


	16. Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic request fulfilled based on Wakin’ Up the Devil – Hinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied sexual content, flirting, one night stand, implied smut

Almost midnight  
Im just sittin’ at the bar  
You slide right up  
Whisper ‘I know who you are’

He sure as hell wasn’t going to turn down an offer like that. Jay White smiled widely at the pretty little thing that had just come up to him in the bar. Telling him she was a huge fan and she wanted to take him back to her hotel room and show him the night of his life. 

That had actually been somewhat of a surprise to Jay. Being rather new to Japan wrestling he certainly didn’t expect for someone to recognize him. But he wasn’t going to complain, especially as she sat herself right in his lap and was doing ungodly things to him with her tongue. 

And if you want a little company tonight  
You need a little love I can give it to your right  
Be careful what you wish for  
If I’m gonna drive, girl it’s gonna be one hell of a ride. 

Paying his tab Jay lifted her off his knee and grabbed her by the end, ready to take the rest of the evening back to hers. Being the cocky arrogant guy that he was, it wasn’t often that a girl was the aggressor with him. Usually he saw what he wanted and went after it, so this was a pleasant turn of events. 

But she had better believe when they got back to her hotel room the tables were going to turn. Jay would only sit back and let her be in control for so long. Then all bets were off and his wild side was going to come out to play. 

In the cab he pulled her onto his lap and immediately buried his tongue in her mouth, his hands on her hips as he pushed her down on his quickly hardening groin while her hands tangled in his hair. 

Wakin’ up the devil  
Rattlin’ the cage inside of me  
I miss him a little  
When he gets out, we’re one hell of a team

Jay had been on his best behavior, toeing the line as he settled in with New Japan, wanting to prove himself and his worth to the company. But he was tired of being a good boy and tonight he was going to unleash a world of pleasure on this girl. Give her everything she asked for a more and hopefully leave her unable to walk straight tomorrow. 

She probably had no idea what she was getting herself into when she came up to him so boldly in the bar, but Jay was going to be more than happy to give her a thorough demonstration.


	17. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic request fulfilled based on Alexis Texas by Cruel Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, explicit sexual content, smut,

“I wanna fuck you darlin’ you gonna let me?” Jay White whispered into your ear, sending shivers through your spine. 

“And why would I do that Mr. White?” You asked stepping away from his hand that had found its way to the small of your back, hoping how much that simple affected you wasn't as visible as it felt. 

“Because you want me just as much as I want you.” He said confidently. 

“You’re overstepping your boundaries Mr. White.” You firmly chastised him. “You would do well to remember you’re new here. Don’t go ruffling feathers.” 

Jay smirked to himself as he watched you walk away with a sway to your hips he was almost positive wasn’t your natural walk. Oh yeah, you wanted him too. He just had to get through that icy exterior. He had a feeling when it melted, fireworks were going to happen. And he had every intention of being the one to benefit from them. 

You make me wanna take off all of my clothes  
You make me wanna show you anything goes  
You make me wanna dive into all that snow  
You make me stay out all night and catch a cold

Arriving in your apartment you kicked off your high heel shoes with a relieved sigh. It had been a long day and kicking off those shoes was heaven. Putting your takeout dinner on the counter you stripped out of your clothing, slipping into your sweat pants and tank top before pulling up a chair at the counter. 

As you picked through your meal your thoughts wandered to the newest talent of New Japan, Jay White. You weren’t quite sure what was different about this man. He certainly wasn’t the first to hit on you, and wouldn’t be the last, so why was he in your head? Sure you found him attractive, but you had found others attractive as well. Never before had you been tempted to cross that line and consort with a business associate. That was a hard and fast rule you kept. No sleeping with the talent. 

Tossing your half-eaten meal in the fridge you decided what you needed was a good night’s sleep to clear your head. Unfortunately sleep wasn’t quick to come. Thoughts of the dark haired man flitting through your mind. An ache grew between your legs, growing uncomfortably hot. You were getting tired of this. Every night since you met the insufferable man you hadn’t been able to sleep without pleasuring yourself to thoughts of him. You had feeling it was only going to get worse if you didn’t do something about it. 

Never felt so sweet, never ride no skills like this before  
Never been so fucked up, never lined it up like this before

Rolling onto your side you grabbed your phone, sending a text to the subject of your fantasies before you had second thoughts. That number had been beckoning you from the first day Jay had put it into your phone. You had no doubt he would accept your proposition. He had only been not so subtly hinting at it for weeks. 

The knock on your door came quicker than you expected. As soon as it was opened you were in each other’s arms, lips meeting in a passionate kiss that had been held off for too long. His hands tugged your tank top over your head, mouth latching on your nipple and sucking the peak into his mouth while he carried you to the bedroom. The two of you were quickly undressed and bodies joined, Jay’s thick cock, rubbing across your soaking slit before sliding inside you with a satisfied groan. 

“You feel so fucking good. I knew you would.” Jay ground out, his hips bucking into you as your hands grasped his hair, pulling his mouth to yours. Breaking the kiss you kissed and nibbled down the side of his neck and biting into the tender flesh. 

“Naughty girl.” He chuckled giving a hard thrust that had you gasping under him. 

“Shut up and fuck me hard Jay,” You returned wrapping your legs around his waist. 

The sounds of flesh slapping filled the room as Jay took that as a personal challenge, punishingly fucking you into the mattress as you plead for more. 

With a final thrust he stilled inside you, your legs trembling around him as you came down from your own orgasm. 

“I was right.” He said as he rolled off you. “Fucking fireworks.”


End file.
